


Drabble Series number 1

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of related drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in a Dark Hallway

The man had mad eyes and Bruce could see a greenish tone to his hair-even under the police cap he wore. The man's green eyes met Bruce's sapphire ones. Bruce knew that he recognized him. Strangely, he felt no fear at this. Somehow, he knew that the Joker wouldn't give him up.

The Joker couldn't take his eyes off Bruce. Bats. Whoever. His nemesis. His raison d'etre. In a few steps he closed the distance between them. They stood chest to chest. And then their lips met as they began to do battle in a different way.

They were home.  
﻿


	2. True and False Fine

Bruce's standard answer was fine. He was fine. He was dealing. He was getting over Rachel's death. Everything was OK.  
It was only at night, when he patrolled the dark alleys and shadowy apartment buildings of the Narrows that he felt anything at all. Then he came across him, freshly escaped from Arkham and seductively beckoning, goading Bruce into doing what he wanted. The fighting. Bruce letting loose his anger and rage as he slammed his enemy around the dark alleys and across rooftops. Then covering the clown's lips with his own, he pressed against him. Now, he was fine.


	3. Post Coital Conversation

"I hate you," Bruce whispered. His knees were still weak and he was leaning against the Joker..

"No you don't," the Joker was still panting. "You just wish you did."

Bruce was quiet for a few minutes..

"You killed my best friend," he murmured into the Joker's neck.

The Joker noted that while Bruce was trying to start an argument, he was still holding the Joker close . Bruce's fingertips were memorizing his skin, gently tracing scars.

"I hate you, " Bruce whispered again, louder.

" Oh,Bats," the Joker sighed. "Stop being so melodramatic."


	4. Unmasked

The Joker liked it best when Bruce snuck him into the Penthouse. The vigilante would drag him into the bathroom and scrub off his makeup before shoving him into the shower or bathtub. The Joker had resisted initially but he didn't now because of the way Bruce looked at him. Batman stared at him with fascination. With complete and utter absorption. The Joker had many reactions to his scars but Bats' was totally unique. Watching Bruce grow impatient as the makeup came off had become addicting. The Joker wouldn't give that up for anything. Not for anything in the world.

 

 

Bruce seldom felt guilty about his meetings with the Joker anymore. They were too addicting, The way the clown not only accepted Batman but admired him, taunted him, challenged him. Bruce liked it best in his penthouse. Where they went into the bathroom and Bruce washed the Joker's makeup off. Bruce loved the way the Joker looked at him. With complete and utter adoration. Bruce could do anything and the Joker treated every vice as a virtue. The Joker liked Bruce's scars-especially the ones he inflicted. He would touch Bruce's scars and Bruce would kiss him into the silk sheets.


	5. Reined In

"I wish I had never met you," the Joker raged as Bruce carted him back to Arkham. The clown had gone too far and Batman wanted him in Arkham Asylum. His escape was inevitable, but his incarceration would slow down the carnage for a while.

Bruce tried to restrain himself from grinning at this remark but was unable. A chuckle escaped. The Joker heard him.

"Did you just laugh?"

"No."

"Yes you did."

"You wish you never met me?"

"Shut up, " the Joker sulked. Batman leaned over and gave him a bruising kiss.


	6. Fear

The Joker had been in Arkham Asylum for three days and Batman had not come to see him He usually didn't worry, but this was odd. Bats would get pissed but he would always come and see the Joker after he put him back in Arkham. Where was his Bat this time? As Joker got more agitated, he got more drugs to calm down.

On the third night, the Joker awoke to feel Batman petting his head. He was sitting next to the bed.

"Bats, you're here," he sighed happily, fear gone.

"Did you think I wouldn't be?"


	7. Escape

The Joker and Schiff were breaking out of Arkham. This time it had taken the Joker a week to come up with a plan and contact his loyal sidekick, Schiff. At least, Schiff thought that he was the Joker's sidekick. It was hard to resist such slave-like devotion.

The Joker smiled to himself as he rigged a makeshift bomb. Bats didn't like Schiff for some reason.

The Joker didn't know why.

"It's ready, Boss," Schiff told him.

"Allright, Watch this," The Joker said.

The room blew up. They were free. The two of them disappeared into the Narrows.


	8. Looking

Where R U?'  
The Joker looked down at his cell phone- the one he called Bruce with. He had bought a prepaid almost as soon as he was out.  
He didn't want to tell Bruce, though. Better to let him wait a while. The Joker wasn't sure how long he could hold to that, though. Sex with Bats was addictive and it had been a couple of weeks.  
''Wth Schiff. Not telling' he texted back.  
Bruce would know that. He would know that he and Schiff left together, after he set the bomb.  
'Where R U'? Bruce was certainly persistent.


	9. Four

The first two times after Batman caught the Joker were rough, almost punishing. The first against a wall in an alley, quick and furtive. The second in the Tumbler, parked in the make-shift batcave, unable to stop themselves as they rocked against the leather seats. The third was in the shower in Bruce's penthouse. Their anger gone, they writhed under the hot spray. The fourth, on their knees overlooking Gotham. Afterward, Bruce wrapped himself protectively around his lover.  
"Do not move," he commanded.  
"I'm not moving," the Joker replied, snuggling into Bruce's embrace. They both fell sound asleep.


	10. Chaos Incarnate

Chaos Incarnate. That's who was laying in bed next to him. Bruce turned over and looked at his sleeping lover. The Joker looked much younger when he slept and right now he was snoring little snores with his mouth open.

Bruce smiled to himself. He felt much calmer when the psychopath was with him, he couldn't hide it anymore. He was-dare he say it-happier when the psychopath was around.

The Joker sighed, turning in his sleep and Bruce snuggled against him, wrapping his arms around his sleeping lover.  
He had planned to attend an early meeting, but not anymore. .


	11. A Glimpse

Gordon was patrolling in the Narrows. As Commissioner, Gordon favored a hands-on approach.   
Only by actually seeing the neighborhoods could he best use his resources.   
He stopped at a gas station so the Sergeant he was riding with could use the facilities.   
A helicopter was patrolling above and Gordon wandered away towards a dark alley. Under the spotlight, he had thought-just for a second-that he had seen the Batman and the Joker in the corner of the alley. Kissing.   
Gordon quickly looked away and looking again there was nothing. Gordon knew not to push. He got back into the car.


	12. Jealousy

The Joker was surprised. Bats was in a mood. The Joker hadn't killed anyone, yet, so he wasn't sure what was bugging Batman. They fought. Batman snarled at the Joker, shoving his nemesis against walls and trashcans. This went on for ten minutes before the siren call of their bodies became too much to ignore. Batman pressed the Joker against the wall,squeezing him breathless. They were still kissing when the helicopter flew overhead. The Joker looked up and thought he saw someone in the shadows. Watching the private moment the two shared. Watching what no one should watch and live.


	13. Mid coital conversation

"Gordon saw us," the Joker told Batman while they were in the shower. Well, not technically in the shower, but kind of up against it.   
"You must be joking," Bruce responded, breathless.   
"No actually, I'm not. Gordon saw us."   
"How do you know it was Gordon?"  
The Joker flashed a look over his shoulder at his lover.   
"I have sources within the Gotham PD. There was only one unit in the area where we were, Gordon and his driver."  
"Oh, fuck. This isn't good."  
"Well, This is good. Gordon seeing us is not."


	14. Discussion

"I'll deal with Gordon. I'll find out exactly what he saw and if he plans anything," Bruce told the Joker. He handed him a purple terry cloth robe.   
"You'd better," the Joker told Bruce. "We need to neutralize him if he's our enemy."  
"Gordon isn't our enemy," Bruce told the Joker. He pulled on his own black robe.  
"It's up to you to make sure he isn't, otherwise I'll be forced to act."The Joker followed Bruce into the bedroom. They kissed.   
"You'd better handle this, Bats," The Joker murmured as their bodies slid together.


	15. Jealousy II

Before they dropped of to sleep, the Joker remembered. Bats had been in quite a mood tonight. The mood had, as usual, led to some earth shattering sex.  
In his experience, this was the best time to ask questions, when Bruce was sated.  
"Bats?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why were you so mad tonight?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Before the alley. You were mad. I didn't kill anyone. What's bugging you?"  
Bruce didn't answer, but rolled over and pretended to go to sleep. The Joker was almost asleep when he heard," Schiff is going back to Arkham".


	16. Feeling Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that it is Commissioner Gordon's daughter who was named Barbara, but I am going with Nolanverse on this one.

“What's wrong?” Barbara Gordon asked her husband.” You've been upset for over two weeks now.”  
“I know,” Gordon sighed. “I'm sorry. I have things on my mind. “  
“I know,” said Barbara. “What is going on to make you so strange?”  
But Gordon couldn't answer. Couldn't put it to words. Had he really seen what he thought he had?  
Were the Batman and the Joker really embracing, or had they been fighting. But that didn't account for the kissing he thought he saw.   
Gordon paced through his house, hoping that the Batman wouldn't show up.


End file.
